Paper Mario & Luigi
by andrew97
Summary: The Mario & Luigi series combined with the Paper Mario series. Bowser kidnaps both Peach and Daisy and Mario and Luigi go on an adventure to rescue them. Rated K plus for some mild cartoon violence. Please review and please, no flames.
1. Chapter 1: The 100th Anniversary

Paper Mario & Luigi

Chapter I

The 100th Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mario.

**Note: **Try to picture the characters in their paper forms. (Like from Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64.)

At Mario's House

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the koopa with wings swooped down to the mailbox of the two plumbers. He opened up the mailbox, put the sealed envelope inside it, and yelled "Mail call!" This alerted the mustatioed man in green to approach the mailbox and pick up the envelope.

"Hey, bro! The mail's here!" said Luigi to his older brother in red as he went back to the house.

"Who's it-a-from?" asked Mario.

Luigi read the envelope. "It's from the Princess. I'll read what it says."

"_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_You have been invited to the 100th anniversary of the founding of the Mushroom Kingdom! It will be held at the castle. Daisy will be there, too. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Peach_"

"Wow, nice. We better get going now. "

"Yeah! Lets-a-go!"

* * *

At the castle

Mario and Luigi finally arrived at the castle. It was looking as marvelous as ever.

"Maarioooo! Luuigiiii!" a local Toad cried at the Mario Bros. "Mario! Luigi We're so glad you came here! The princesses are waiting for you."

"Okay, Toad! Thanks for-a-telling us!" Mario thanked the local Toad with green spots on his mushroom-like hat. "Follow me!"

Mario and Luigi followed the Toad with green spots onto the steps in the last room on the first floor. As they approached, the doors slowly opened.

"Thanks, Toad!" Mario and Luigi thanked the Toad.

The doors closed quickly, and the lights flicked on revealing the Koopa King, Bowser in his giant Koopa Clown Car along with Peach and Daisy. Luigi gasped at seeing both the princesses and his face went redder than Mario had ever seen.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Ah, Mario! Green 'Stache! You ran into my little trap! Now, I got you and the princesses!"

The toad with green spots ran into the room and let out an evil laugh. He pulled off a sheet that revealed to be a green Koopa Troopa with a sinister grin. "I fooled you big time!"

"Very well done, my minion! You deserve a reward!" Bowser said very sinister-like.

"Mario! Luigi!-" Peach tried to yell for help but Bowser interrupted,

"Silence, Princess! Now Mario and Green 'Stache, face the wrath of Bowser, the Koopa King!"

Mario and Luigi jumped into action.

"You will not win this time!" said Bowser.

"Oh yes we will!! You will never take Daisy away from ME!!!" yelled Luigi who's face was burning red.

Bowser jumped out of his Koopa Clown Car. First, he breathed his fiery breath on Mario and Luigi which they quickly dodged. Almost immediately Luigi jumped right on Bowser's head. Next, Mario grabbed his hammer and smacked Bowser repeatedly.

Bowser colapsed to the floor. "Ugh...Not again... (sigh) you win." But then quickely he jumped back up and bounced and flattened both of bros. They remained conscious, but now to slow to keep up with Bowser. He jumped back into his Clown Car. Right after that, Mario and Luigi regained their sized.

"Come-a-back!" Mario yelled. He ran for the Flying Car but failed.

"Mario, if you are going to rescue Peach and Daisy, I will help you," Luigi volunteered. "You can count on me."

Mario smiled. "That's very generous of you, bro. You can come with me, but first we have to visit Merlon to see where Bowser has gone off to.

"Good idea, Mario," said Luigi.

And so Mario and Luigi desperately sought Merlon's house and this was how their papery adventure began...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know it's short and all, but I am writing a lot lately, so the next chapter well be up pretty quick.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I am asking you nicely, please don't flame.

**-Andrew Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2: Merlon's

************

Paper Mario & Luigi

**Chapter II**

**Merlon's**

Mario and Luigi found Merlon's house in Toad Town.

"Merlon! We got-a-problem!" said Mario. "The princess has been kidnapped again! We know that-a-you can-a-see our path."

Merlon sighed. " Ah yes, I see. Now stand back. _,Oooooooooooo , crystal eye! Show me your destiny!!" _Merlon calmed his voice down to prevent a coughing fit. "I see your destiny. You must go to the Star Summit and get advice from the Elderstar. The Star Spirits have been kidnapped yet again."

"Ah, Mama mia! Not-a-again. Well, in that case, we'll have to get going-a-now," said Mario.

"But this will be the only way you can rescue Peach and Daisy. You have to," Merlon said to Mario.

"Well if this will help, then we'll go there," said Luigi.

"Well, thank you, Merlon for helping us, Bye-a-Merlon!" Mario said.

"Good luck, Mario Bros.!" said Merlon as the Marios walked out the door.

****

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Authors note:**

Yes its very short... short... short... But it will soon be updated soon. So stay on your toes!

-**Andrew Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3: The Star Summit

**Paper Mario & Luigi**

**Chapter III**

**The Star Summit**

"OK, we-a-better go to the Star Summit. Follow-a-me, Luigi," said Mario as they left Merlon's house. They started to head off for it. They walked around the castle and opened the gate to the Star Haven. They walked up the hills, jumped over the hills via jumping with the aid of Luigi, the better jumper. At long last, they arrived at the top, where the star spirits lived.

"Elderstar! We've-a-got a problem!" Mario said to the head of the Star Summit, Elderstar.

_"Oh, dear, what now?" _said the head of the Star Haven.

"Princess Peach and-a-Daisy have been-a-kidnapped!" said Luigi.

_"Oh, no! How?" _said the Mamar, the star with a kind heart.

"Bowser kidnapped them," explained Mario, "and we were-a-tricked into his traps!"

_"Grrrrrrrrr! He make me so mad!!" _said Muskular, the star with a sailor hat.

_"Calm down, Muskular. You don't want to use up your star power, do you?" _said Kalmar, the star with a mustache.

_"I bet I could help," _said Klevar, the clevar star always holding a book.

"O-a-K, thanks, Klevar!" said Luigi.

Mario and Luigi listened carefully to Klevar's words, _"You will need to find all nine Star Shards."_

Mario and Luigi looked puzzeled. "What's a Star Shard?" asked Mario.

_"A Star Shard," _explained Kelvar, _"is a piece of the Sacred Star that gave power the Star Haven. Our beloved Sumit has nearly died due of the loss. You may not have seen it, but Bowser used his power to steal them and created a force-field around is castle so powerful that even our powers combined would be able to stop it. Then, he spread them all around the Mushroom Kingdom. Luckily, we were able to find one of the Star Shards that landed on the Sumit, so there are still eight out there. If you can find the rest, we could break through the force-field._

_"We were able to track down the locations. One in a great tree, one in a peaceful lake, one in a haunted mansion, one in a boiling hot volcano, one in a big thunder cloud, one in an ice cave, one in the desert, and one in the dark world, but, you will not be able to use the powers you poses. Bowser has trained his minions well and know they are all over the kingdom. Ask Elderstar to grant you a power."_

"Great, thanks Klevar!" said Mario.

_"Ah, yes, I was listening to this conversation the whole time. We can grant you a power if you wish,"_ said Elderstar.

"That would-a-be great!" said Luigi.

_"All right," _said Elderstar.

And so Elderstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular, Misstar, Klevar, and Kalmar started to levitate and surrounded the Mario Brothers. They started to spin. They spun faster and faster and then, with a flash, their power was granted. The Star Fist. Mario and Luigi's fists were glowing blue.

_"Use it wisely, oh, and I almost forgot! When you find the place where the Star Shards are held, you will see a staircase. If you see it, that is your destination_," said Klevar once more.

"O-a-K! Thanks Klevar, so, we will se you later!" said Mario.

And so the Mario Brothers set off on the journey for the Star Shards and rescuing the Princesses.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So, what did you think? Please review! And by the way, what Klevar was saying about the locations of the Star Shards, I randomized them. So please review this once again and if you don't like it please don't review. So, thanks again

**-Andrew Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Paper Mario & Luigi**

**Chapter IV**

**A New Friend**

As Mario and Luigi left the Star Haven, they heard a voice that came from far away, _"Heeeeey! Wait for me!" _It sounded like a twelve-year-old with a sweet and sassy attitude.

"Luigi, did you-a-here something?" Mario asked.

"No," responded Luigi.

_"Hey, I'm right behind you!"_ The voice giggled after that.

Suddenly a Star with a bow on its head and pink cheeks appeared.

"Hi!" Mario and Luigi jumped.

_"Did I scare you? Sorry. I was sent over you to help you on your quest. Ya know, the eight star shards?"_

"Don't you mean-a-nine?" said Luigi.

_"Actually, you already have two! Red guy, check in your pocket!" _the star said. Mario reached into his left pocket. Inside were a aquamarine colored shard. It glowed in the trios eyes.

"Wow, nice," said Luigi, "By the way, what is your-a-name?"

_"I'm Porixanne! Cute, right?" _The star said.

"Yeah! Okay, Porixanne, I'm-a-Mario!"

"And I'm-a-Luigi!"

The star giggled. "Nice to meet you two! Now where are we going now?"

"I-a-say we should go the the tree first, Mario," said Luigi.

"Okey-dokey! Let's-a-go!"

And so, the trio set off for the eight star shards.

**Author's Note:**

Hey! How did you like it? Very short as always. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned! By the way, Mario and Luigi's new friend, Porixanne, her name is actually a combination between the closest star to Earth besides the Sun, Porixma Centauri, and the Girl's name, "Anne". Please review and please don't flame, PLEASE don't.

**-Andrew Leigh**


End file.
